Compañeros de Equipo
by Kmiya
Summary: Es difícil que ellos dos esten juntos, pero su sentido de la amistad puede con ese pequeño defecto... ¿verdad?


**********Palabras:** 845.**  
****Nota: **Me gusto como quedo

* * *

**Compañeros de Equipo**

Grito, tras grito, tras grito y comentarios fuera de lugar. Desde que habían llegado ellos, sobre todo ese par, eso era lo único que lograba escucharse en la -antes de ese día- tranquila residencia Nakao.

―¡Te dije que eso no va ahí! ―un chico no muy alto y de cabellera castaña exclamó molesto, agitando entre sus manos unas cuantas hojas.

―No es cierto ¡Tu dijiste que no estabas seguro! ―una chica, muy alta y de cabellera rojiza, señaló al chico con gesto molesto.

―¡Pues ahora si lo estoy! ¡Amazona!

―¡Enano!

Un suspiro colectivo se dejó escuchar en ese momento por parte de las otras tres personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación: Nakao, Nobuko y Chiharu.

Apenas llevaban en la escuela unos tres meses y la relación entre Koizumi y Ootani no parecía mejorar nada, mucho menos desde que eran conocidos como los _All Hanshin Kyojin_, nombrados así por su _amado_ profesor titular, quien parecía divertirse mucho con la situación de ambos chicos, pues siempre que podía los colocaba en el mismo equipo de trabajo.

Es por eso que en aquel momento se encontraban todos en casa de Nakao, tratando de hacer el trabajo para la presentación que tendrían el día siguiente mientras intentaban calmar los humos de ese par, pero aquello mostraba ser imposible. Risa y Atsushi no parecían tener en mente el dejar de pelear por un buen rato.

Nobuko, molesta y harta por la situación, se puso de pie y jaló a Risa del brazo sin mucha consideración, llevándosela al otro extremo de la habitación.

―¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?

―¿Yo? ¡¡Él empezó!!

―¡Risa! Tenemos que terminar este trabajo para mañana y ustedes no nos ayudan mucho ―Koizumi se llevó la mano a la nuca, mirando cansada a su amiga, para después observar de reojo a los chicos, notando que al parecer Nakao se estaba encargando de calmar a Ootani―. Además, sus peleas solo hacen que Chiharu-chan se asuste más ―terminó diciendo Nobuko mientras señalaba a la última integrante del equipo, quien estaba en un rincón de la habitación mirando nerviosamente a todos lados.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Risa suspirara resignada, haciendo una gran inclinación enfrente de la rubia y colocando las manos en forma de plegaría.

―Nobu-chan... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tratare de no prestarle atención a Ootani ni a nada de lo que me diga.

Nobuko sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga cumpliría y pareciéndole un poco exagerada la disculpa, pero bueno, así era ella. Del otro lado de la habitación Nakao le hizo la seña de "todo bien" con la mano, mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo, al parecer ambos habían obtenido buenos resultados con los_ All Hanshin Kyojin_.

Regresaron a trabajar, cada uno ocupándose de algo en especial, evitando así cualquier tipo de rose entre los más impulsivos del equipo. Siguieron de aquella manera por largo rato, hasta que Ootani observó con curiosidad a Risa, quien se había separado de los demás y se encontraba trabajando sobre unas cartulinas en el suelo.

Tuvo gran curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo la chica, por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacía donde se encontraba ella, observando su trabajo desde arriba.

―¡Vaya Koizumi! Eres muy buena con los afiches ―exclamó sorprendido al ver todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Risa se sobresaltó un poco, había estado tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estuviera detrás de ella, mucho menos de que fuera Ootani. Volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mostrando lo apenada que estaba por sus palabras.

―Se me dan bien los trabajos manuales ―contestó de manera modesta, regresando su atención a la cartulina.

Ootani le dio la razón con un gesto de cabeza y luego se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella.

―Pero ¿sabes? tal vez si utilizaras un color menos fuerte de este lado se vería mejor ―señaló una esquina del trabajo al decir aquello. Risa miró esa zona con atención.

―Cierto, cierto. ¿Qué color recomiendas tu?

Y así siguieron ambos, trabajando con tranquilidad y con alguna que otra risa provocada por el comentario del otro, llamando la atención del resto del equipo, pero sobre todo de Nobuko, quien sonrió con picardía al percatarse de algo peculiar.

―No lo había notado pero, ese par hacen buena pareja.

Chiharu y Nakao la miraron algo sorprendidos, observando después con mayor atención a los otros dos.

―Cierto Nobu-chan, si los vez desde esta perspectiva se ven bien juntos, sólo que no se pongan de pie ―bromeó sin poder evitarlo Nakao, ganándose un leve golpe de su novia.

―¡Nakao-chan! ¡No digas eso!

―Pe... Pero... ellos no se llevan bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó tímidamente Chiharu, mirando a Nobu, quien se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

―Pero eso puede cambiar con el tiempo Chiharu-chan.

―Al menos alégrate por ahora con que sean buenos compañeros de equipo.

La rubia asintió, dándole toda la razón a su querido novio. Por el momento, ya se había dado un paso hacía algo interesante.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3  
_


End file.
